Various aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to RFID device tracking services implemented in table game environments.
In general, casino operators have an interest in collecting the information relating to their patrons (e.g., players). Conventionally, such information may include player tracking data and other data relating to individual player activities and/or other characteristics.
Conventionally, player tracking may be facilitated by a gaming machine and/or by a reader, such as a card reader or a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader at or near the gaming machine. In some systems, for example, a player swipes his or her player card through a reader at a gaming machine before playing a game at that machine. In other systems, for example, an RFID reader detects an RFID tag embedded within a player card.
In a typical RFID system, the RFID reader includes a microchip and an antenna that transmits electromagnetic waves in an area around the location of the reader. The RFID tag on the player card also includes a microchip and antenna. When the electromagnetic waves from the reader impact the antenna on the tag, a magnetic field is formed. The RFID tag may be passive and draw power from the magnetic field to power the microchip. An active RFID tag is powered by a battery, for example. The microchip at the RFID tag modulates the waves received from the RFID reader and transmits the modulated waves back to the reader. The reader converts the received waves into digital data identifying the tag. The reader may then transmit data to a server to track player loyalty points and/or player location in a gaming establishment.